1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to management of data from testing devices and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and method for managing test results related to the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
During design of a server or a storage system, hard disk drives made by different manufacturers are required to be tested one by one in a storage system. The test demands heavy use of manpower, recourses to material and lengthy application time, and the sufficiency of the tests cannot be guaranteed.